


Blood Touched

by GwynofKaedwen



Series: Bloody Chronicals [1]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Faerie Folklore, Jersey Devil (Folklore), Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Adult Content, European Folklore, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Folklore, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynofKaedwen/pseuds/GwynofKaedwen
Summary: In Ileanas world secrets are something she does not know.Because of her born talented to see every secret of those she touches, they became something that began eating her sanity alive.Until she finds the seemingly frozen body of a Viking warrior, a body who's secret she has to unveil.Is her whole world and the one beyond that now in danger
Series: Bloody Chronicals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071998
Kudos: 1





	Blood Touched

In the begining there were only darkness, the darkness and a strangely familiar smell.   
Lavendel and peppermint. 

That was the first thing the young girl realised, the first thing she remembers.   
Ther we're Sounds next to her, heavy and kind of organized, in a arranged pattern of short short, pause, short short. 

Walking, somebody was walking next to her.   
"Mommy" she cried, the first thing she said, where was she?  
Something soft and heavy came over her head and an old voice whispered near her ear. 

" Wake up little star. It's Nan.   
Did you have a bad dream my precious one"   
She knew that voice and at the same time she felt like she heard it for the first time. 

But she knew if she would open the locked gates wich were her eyes she would see white locks around an beautiful older face with the darkest eyes she had ever seen. 

The same eyes as her and her mother.   
The same pale skin, she knew she would look at an old version of herself. 

She whimpered and tried to open her eyes but she just couldn't, it was like there were put down and locked into place. 

" You need to wake up little star, don't get yourself caught up in the past, the future is so much brighter" the hand began patting her and the old voice seemed to become even older. 

Her mouth soundendly tasted like pines and she had the feeling to be standing in an thousand year old forest, surrounded by things she couldn't quiet grasped with her mind. 

" Always remember that the most valuable Saphir is the clearest. " The voice seemed to dance around her now, like it had lost its body and surrounded her, as if it was the forest itself. 

" You don't have to clear the Saphir to see its value, we see behind the rained."   
The darkness behind her eyes slowly turned from the deepest black into an intense red. 

"Now my little star it's really time to   
Wake up"


End file.
